Kuroko No Dangdut PART 02
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: KagaKuro kembali berlatih,meskipun diejek dan dicap aneh oleh temen-temennya. Akankah mereka bisa menang dan mendapatkan hadiah 5 juta tersebut ?


**Musik mengalahkan segalanya**

**Apalagi Indonesia yang mempunya keunikan tersendiri**

**Apalagi kalau bukan DANGDUT**

**Apalagi kalau bukan Karakter KUROBASU yang suka pada musik DANGDUT**

**Terdengar unik.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko No Basuke FanFict<br>**Kuroko No Dangdut XD PART 02**

* * *

><p>TOK TOK TOK !<p>

Kegiatan joget-jogetpun berhenti seketika,ketika mendengar Pintu berteriak minta disawerin.

" Siapa ya Kagami-kun ? " tanya Kuroko datar.

" Mana gue tau,buka pintu aja belom,Ah elu ! Gua aja dah yang buka,jaga tuh Tipi nya bentar " tanpa banyak cingcong Kagami membuka pintu.

" Hai Kagami-chi " tiba-tiba seorang Ryouta Kise hadir didepan pintu.

" Oh,Kise,hai,masuk aja,maap ye berantakan,anggep aja rumah sendiri,kalo lu rajin beresin dah rumah gue " ucap Kagami sembari mengangkat kain lap yang nyangsang Dilampu hias ruang tamu _#entah kain lap dari kapan tuh._

" EH EH EH lo lo pada ikut lomba joget Dikampung ini ya ?! Ahayyyy Gue juga ikut lohh " tiba-tiba Kise heboh dan Kuroko memasang tampang wajah Jijay.

" Ohiya sebenernya tujuan gua dateng kesini mau balikin majalah Gossip punya lu,Ternyata Ayu Ting-Ting hamil ! astaganagadibelahdua ! " Kise cekcok terdiam.

" Norak lu,Majalahnya buat elu aja,abisnya itu kan edisi 6 bulan yang lalu,keparahan lu minjemnya " Kagami mulai esmosi.

" Ahh Gomenne gomenne " ucap Kise tanpa beban,penat dan dosa,Kagami hanya menghembuskan nafas.

" Ayo Kuroko kita latihan lagi " ucap Kagami sembari menekan play pada remot DVD  
>" Ohiya,lu nanti pake lagu apa dilomba ? " sambung Kagami pada Kise.<p>

" Ih Kepo deh Kepo hahaha Rahasia dong,masa gua kasih tau,ga seru namanyuaa " Kise Heboh lagi,Kagami terdiam lagi _#ya ampun gheloo !_

" Kemanaa kemanaa kemanaaa,kuharus mencari kemanaaa " Lengkap dengan goyangan kecil Kagami Kise hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ya ampun,cowok kayak lu tuh ga pantes nyanyi gituan,suaranya kayak petasan rencengan,buahahaha " Kise terus tertawa guling-gulingan dilantai #_lantainya belom disapu belom di pel lhoo._

" Berisik lu ! Suara-suara gue,lagu-lagu gue,Masbuloh ?! " Kagami mulai merasa diejek.  
>" Lu kalo Cuma mau balikin majalah pulang aja dah ! ganggu pisan euy " bentaknya.<p>

" Yahh marah deh marah,Yaudah gue pulang,hatur Nuhun yaa " Kisepun langsung ngacir pulang dan Kagami tersenyum puas akan hal itu.

**Skip Time**

" Lombanya seminggu lagi nih,jam 1 siang udah harus stay di lapangan Kampung plastik " Ujar kagami sembari memakan roti coklatnya dikantin itu Kuroko memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi sembari meminum teh pucuk nya hingga habis.

" Wow,Haus pak ? cepet amat minumnya " ujar Kagami tertegun pada kecepatan Kuroko meminum Teh pucuk yang baru dia beli.

" Kagami-kun tau saja kalau aku haus " balas sirambut biru itu.

" Ya tau lah lu minumya nafsu begitu " balas kagami sembari memalingkan muka.

" HAYYYY ! " Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mengagetkan mereka berdua lengkap dengan suara nyaring bak Toa mesjid kalo lagi maghrib.

" Mama ayam copot,Woi ! Riko,Momoi ngagetin aja,untung gua ga pingsan,kalo pingsan lu berdua kudu gendong gue ! " omel Kagami.

" Ih sorry morry worry ye gendong lu,kayak gada yg lebih bagus aja,EH ! Lu berdua ikut lomba Joget yaa,Aku juga ikut lohh dukung aku yaaa " teriak Riko lengkap dengan nada bicara unyu-unyunya.

" Iye gue dukung ketik REG spasi RIKO SARAP kirim ke nomer emak lu ! " alhasil jitakan Riko mengenai dahi Kagami.

" Kagami jahat aahh,Biarin aja tar pas lu naek panggung gue lempar telor ayam mentah seger biar nyaho ! " Sembari kesal Riko pun duduk disamping pemuda itu.

" Widih ampun kakak ampun Dijee " Kagami mulai mengejek Riko,dan jitakan Riko mulai banyak terjadi.

" Momoi,kamu ikut lomba joget juga ? " tanya Kuroko datar.

" Eh ? Iya nih,dukung aku ya tetsu-kun " ucap Momoi lengkap dengan pipinya yang merah.

" Ciee ciee ciee aw aw aw " Tiba-tiba Riko mulai beraksi lagi. " kalo pacaran jangan disini,tuh didepan sekolah aja,Banyak yang pacaran,gabung deh sono " Mendengar itu Momoi mesem-mesem dan Kuroko terdiam.

**Skip Time again**

" Kagami,hari ini main basket yuk,Aku ingin melawanmu lagi " tiba-tiba Aomine muncul dihadapan pemuda berambut merah sehabis pulang sekolah ini,Kagami ingin berlatih Karaoke lagi bersama Kuroko.

" Hah ? Main basket lagi ? Helooohh gueh banyak urusan nih mau pulang,besok2 aja yak byee " Baru saja mau beranjak pergi,Aomine menahannya.

" Lu takut hadepin gua ? " Lengkap dengan suara beratnya,Aomine berbicara.

" Hah takut ama loe ? Buahaha takut tuh ama Tuhan keless,Eh dengerin ye,gue tuh mau pulang,mau latian karaoke buat lomba,besok deh gua jabaninnn ampe malem gua jabaninn " Dengan sedikit candaan Kagami berucap,Dan Tampang sangar Aomine itu Aomine pun pulang dan menghilang dari kejauhan.

" Dasar Aomine,sok sok galak,sok sok sangar,Sangaran juga emak gue,hehehe "

**Skip Time lagi . . . kali ini dirumah Kagami**

" Inget ya Kuroko,Pas Di bagian reff nada lu ga boleh meleset,Dan . . . karna lu ga bisa goyang ala ala inul,jadi gua bisa ngewakilin elu untuk hal goyangan,Oke ? " tanya Kagami kepada Kuroko.

" Iya,aku akan berusaha " jawabnya datar.

" Sebelum kita mulai alangkah baiknya kita minum air anget,dan mengatur pernafasan kita " ujar Kagami bak guru vocal jadi-jadian.

" Eh kita nyanyi pacar 5 langkah dulu yuk,lagu ini juga enak " tiba-tiba Kagami merespon lagi dan menekan nomor track lagu tersebut.

" _Pacarku memang dekat... 5 langkah dari rumah...tak perlu kirim surat SMS juga ga usahh _" Kagami bernyanyi dengan penuh percaya diri _#calon artis dangdut nih bukan pemain basket lagi._

" Suara Kagami-kun bagus,Aku ingin belajar banyak darimu " Kuroko merespon,Kagami jadi malu sendiri.

" Masa sih bagus hehehe orang kayak suara Singa lagi dangdutan begini hehe,tapi yaa alhamdulilah deh masih ada yang bilang suara gua bagus " Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Semoga kita menang ya,Kagami-kun " lanjut Kuroko lagi.

" Ha ? Ohiya dong pasti,ntar kalo tuh duit 5 juta kita dapet,kita bagi 2 yee,lumayan 2,5 jt buat beli Sepatu basket baru,Baju Basket baru,Majalah baru de el el deh " ucap Kagami sembari duduk disamping Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Ayo Kuroko semangat ! Kita latihan lagi ya,Gua puter lagunya " Tanpa banyak cingcong Kagami bangkit dan menekan play pada remot DVD.

Dan latihan mereka berjalan kembali.

Apakah KagaKuro bisa memenangkan hadiah 5 juta tersebut ?

**To Be Continued XD**


End file.
